The Time Traveller's Husband
by happyeverafter72
Summary: A Galex twist on The Time Traveller's Wife by Audrey Niffenegger
1. First Steps

**Disclaimer: I own neither Ashes to Ashes nor The Time Traveller's Wife. I wish I did, but what are ya gonna do?**

**For those of you who haven't read the time traveller's wife, it is essentially about a man who's genetic clock periodically resets itself, causing him to time travel. The book looks at how he and his wife deal with this. It's an amazing book.**

**For the purpose of make sense, I have changed the roles around, so Alex is the one who time travels. I hope you enjoy it.**

_20__th__ May 2010 (10:00 am) – Alex is 30, Gene is 40_

_Gene: _"Oh shit!" I yell.

Alex looks up at me and hurries to my door.

"What's wrong?" she asks, worry evident in her voice.

"There's been another murder" I mutter. "Same as before."

"Shit" she sighs.

"Yeah. It's just so draining. 3 weeks and still no leads" I say.

She walks over and perches on the desk. "We'll sort this, Gene" she murmurs.

I stand up and we walk out into the main office. "Right, yer dozy lot" I bark to the team. "Arses in the Quattro. Now!"

When we get to the scene we see the murder is just like the others. The body is placed in the foetal position and the right breast has been slashed.

We stand over Ellie Jones. She was someone's daughter, someone's pride and joy. Alex shivers next to me and I lace my fingers with hers. She looks up at me and smiles apologetically. She shivers again, more violently this time.

Then she's gone.

_14__th__ September 1975 (4:30 pm) – Alex is 30, Gene is 5_

_Alex: _A second ago, I was standing over a girl's body, holding Gene's hand. Now, I'm lying naked at the bottom of his childhood garden. I scramble to the first tree from the left, looking for the box of clothes Gene stashes for me. It's not there.

"Oh bollocks" I mutter.

"Oi!" a voice says behind me. "What're yah doin?"

I turn to see a young Gene, clad in dungarees and a bright tee-shirt. I guess he must be about 5.

"I know this must be hard to believe, Gene" I say hurriedly, "but I know you. You just haven't met me yet. I'm Alex."

"Why're yah naked?" he asks suspiciously.

"I don't really know how to explain it" I say. "But if you can get me some of your Mum's clothes, I'll try."

He runs back up the garden to the house. I sit down on the grass, my head spinning. It has that effect on me sometimes. I'm trying to work out how to explain all this to Gene.

I hear pounding feet on the path and I look up to see him coming back. He's brought me some faded underwear, a spotty shirt and some saggy trousers. I dress quickly then sit down next to Gene on the bank. He gazes at my quizzically, his bright blue eyes intense.

"I owe you an explanation" I sigh. "Please don't say I'm crazy, but I time travelled here. I'm married to you in 2010."

I study his face. He looks very confused, but accepting.

"What's it like in the future? What am I like? What do I do?" he gabbles.

"Woah" I say. "Slow down. I'm afraid I can't tell you all those things. But the future is brilliant."

"If you're really from the future, what can't you tell me?"

"Because if I did it would spoil the surprise" I reply.

He seems to accept this and relaxes slightly.

"So, what've you been doing in school?" I ask him, hoping to start another conversation.

"I can write my name" he says proudly.

"Wow" I say enthusiastically. "Will you show me?"

He runs to get some paper and a pen. He sits back down next to me and writes his name in wobbly cursive writing.

Then he looks at me and asks in a shy voice "Will you write your name for me? So I can keep it."

I take the paper and pen from him and write my name under his. "I can write down the dates I know I'll be visiting you too, if you'd like" I offer.

"Yes please" he nods. "I'd like that."

So I turn the paper over and write down all the dates I can remember. I hand it back to him and he folds it up before placing it in his pocket.

"I like you, Alex" he says matter-of-factly, a smile spreading across his face.

I smile back at him. "I like you too, Gene" I say.

He leans against my side and I put an arm around his shoulders.

"It's probably best you don't tell anyone about me" I murmur. "It might be a bit tricky to explain."

"Ok" he says. "Anything else?"

"Could you leave me a box of clothes behind that tree?"

He nods, then we hear his Mum calling him for tea. I squeeze his shoulders briefly and he runs to the house.

I lie down on the grass, looking up at the clouds. In another 15 minutes I am gone.

_20__th__ September 2010 (10:30 pm)_

_Alex: _We slip into bed and I turn to Gene. "Do you remember the first time you met me?" I ask.

"Of course" he replies. "I thought you were really cool. Sort of like Doctor Who."

I giggle and he puts his arms round my waist, pulling me to him. I press a light kiss to his lips.

"Do you still have the piece of paper with our names and the dates?"

"Yeah" he says, reaching over to the bedside table.

The paper is crinkled and the writing is faded, but I can still make it out. I see small bits of decoration around our names. I smile, remembering the times when Gene would take out the paper, cross off the date then ask me to add more decoration. It's like a collage of our relationship.

"Were you there today?" Gene's voice breaks through my reverie.

"Yes, I was" I reply. "You were much sweeter when you were younger."

He chuckles and nuzzles my neck.

I love moments like these. When you're like me, you learn to appreciate the small things.

**Just one last note: I would like to find a betareader for this story, but I'm totally clueless as to how send unpublished chapters to people. If anyone's at all interested, please pm me. Thank you :)**


	2. First Times

**So, in this chapter we have a little more background. In the next chapter I will attempt to address the relationship a bit more. Enjoy :)**

_10__th__ February 1986 – Alex is 27 and 6_

_Alex: _I'm momentarily confused, then I recognise where I am. Today is the day I travel for the first time.

I remember being utterly terrified. But then I met my older self and everything was ok.

I quickly locate some clothes on a washing nearby for both of my selves and then go to wait by the playground.

I sit there for about 10 minutes. I see my younger self stumble round the corner. She sees me and runs over.

"Alex" she cries. "Thank God you're here. I was so scared."

I wrap my arms around her. "Shhhhhhh. It's ok" I soothe her. "Put these clothes on."

She scrambles into the clothes and I ask her what she'd like to do.

"Can we just walk please?" she says.

As we amble along I ask her "this is the first time, right?"

She nods and asks me "when did you come from?"

"2007" I say. "I was asleep, actually."

"I was asleep too" she responds sadly.

"I know" I sigh. "And I know it's scary for you. But it will get better, I promise."

"Does it get any easier meeting yourself?"

I laugh slightly at this. "A bit. But it's still pretty weird."

We carry on in silence for some time.

"Can we get an ice-cream please?" my younger self pipes up.

"Why not" I say. I offer her my hand and we walk purposefully over the grass. We both have 99s – I always did love them.

By the time we have finished most people have left. We go back to the playground and sit on the swings.

"Am I allowed to tell Mum and Dad about this?" little Alex asks.

"If you want to, yeah" I reply. I know that they have seen my older self before today.

She smiles at me, gasps, and then vanishes.

I gather up the clothes and head off to somewhere less conspicuous. There's no way of knowing how much longer I will be here, and I don't want to cause panic.

I turn my thoughts back to my younger self. I remember telling my parents in the morning and them being utterly amazed. I told Evan about it too. He didn't believe it at first, but when I moved in with him after the accident he saw.

From this, my mind wanders to the first time I met Gene.

_17__th__ December 1998 – Gene is 28, Alex is 18_

_Gene: _I'm sat in a corner of Luigi's, nursing a Scotch when I see her. Alex.

She walks in with her godfather, so I guess she must be in real time. That would make her 18 years old. She looks beautiful.

She goes over to a group of her friends and Evan leaves. I watch her chatting with the small group, hear her laughing. Her laugh is gorgeous. She doesn't know me yet and I don't know how this is supposed to go, so I stay away. She carries on chatting, oblivious to my presence.

I get up to go to the loo, and when I get back some men have joined Alex's table. They are totally drunk, leering at Alex and her friends. The rest of the girls don't seem to mind, but I can tell she hates it.

The situation quickly gets worse. One of the men tries to kiss Alex and she shrieks and pushes him away. He won't stop and none of her friends are helping. I have to step in.

"Leave her alone!" I bellow, marching over to their table.

"Wha'd you say?" the man slurs.

"I said leave her alone."

"Who are you? Her Dad?" they all laugh.

I dig in my pockets for my ID. "No. Police" I say to them.

They leg it and Alex's friends shamble drunkenly after them.

"Thanks" she says, smiling at me. "Some friends, eh?"

"You're welcome, Alex" I reply warmly. "You should really get better taste in friends."

"How do you know my name?" she asks warily.

I curse myself inwardly for the slip up. "I know you when you're older" I explain. "You visited me a lot when I was a kid."

"Ah. Sorry" she says, wincing. "It does make things a bit complicated. What's your name?"

"Gene" I say. "Gene Hunt. I'm 10 years older than you in real time, but when I first met you I was 5 and you were 30."

She laughs at this. "I'll look forward to it."

"Do you want me to take you home?" I offer.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Gene" she says, smiling and sniffing.

She follows me out to the Quattro. "Oh wow" she gasps. "This is so cool."

As I drive she tells me about the evening. It was meant to be just Christmas drinks, but it went wrong. "Any other bloody time the stress would've made me travel" she laughs.

We reach the house and I pull up. "Come and meet Evan" Alex says enthusiastically. "He'll want to meet my rescuer."

I sigh and get out of the car. She runs round to my side and takes my hand. I smile at her gratefully as we walk up the path.

We step into hallway and Evan rushes out of the sitting room. "Why are you back so early?" he asks in panicked tones. "What happened? Who's this?"

"It's ok, Evan" Alex reassures him. "Some drunk men came on to us and Gene saved me. He's a police officer."

"Well I'm glad you're ok" he breathes. "Thank you for helping her, Gene."

"My pleasure" I say. "Anytime you're in trouble, Alex, just call the Gene Genie."

She smiles and squeezes my hand gratefully.

"I'd best be off now" I say. "Gotta be up early. Scum to catch."

"Ok. Thanks again" Evan says, retreating back into the sitting room.

"Thank you, Gene" Alex says again. Then she reaches up and softly kisses my cheek.

"I'll see you again, Alex" I murmur. "Take care, sweetheart."

I smile to myself as I leave the house. I slipped my number into her bag when she wasn't looking.


	3. Just Like Heaven

**Sorry for the dearth of updates this week. I've been on holiday with no internet connection. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'd still like to find a beta-reader for this story, if anyone's interested. That is all. Thank you x**

_15__th__ August 2002 – Gene is 32, Alex is 22_

_Gene: _Alex has been living with me for a year, yet it still feels incredible. She is sleeping peacefully, curled up in my arms. She has partially pushed off the duvet in the night. I gaze at her, my eyes caressing every perfect feature. Her adorable brown curls, deep hazel eyes, full red lips. The elegant line of her neck, her slender arms, the soft curve of her breasts. She is truly breathtaking.

Her eyes flutter open and she sees me gazing.

"Morning, princess" I murmur.

She giggles and kisses me. "Are you my prince charming, Gene?" she teases.

"I wish" I mumble. "Nowhere near posh enough."

"Hey" she protests. "You don't have to be posh. You're perfect just the way you are."

I kiss her and draw her closer. "You're perfect, Alex. Heavenly."

_Alex: _London is beautiful in summer. We can take the time to enjoy it today: it's Sunday.

We stroll through the local market hand in hand. Gene seems really happy when we do things like this. I think it's partly the relief that I'm not a secret anymore, and partly because he can let his work mask slip.

We make our way down to a small beach on the riverside. We sit on a bank and watch the people by the water's edge. I feel Gene slide his arm around my waist. It's a simple gesture, but immensely reassuring.

I feel his breath by my ear. "Stop it" he murmurs.

"What did I do?" I ask in surprise.

"You're thinking" he replies, "and that's never good."

"Oi!" I protest, slapping him on the arm.

"What's wrong?"

"What's it like for you when I'm gone?" I ask hesitantly.

"Weird" he says. "And lonely. I miss you."

I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his shoulder. "I miss you too" I murmur.

"But you're with me sometimes when you go" he says, confused.

"I know" I sigh. "But it's not the same."

He moves his hand up and traces slow circles on my upper arm. I wish it was always like this. Just me and him together in real time.

_That evening_

_Alex: _We have had dinner, so now we're curled up on the sofa together, watching a film. Gene protested half heartedly, but I've managed to make him watch Titanic with me.

It's getting near to the end and I can feel tears brimming in my eyes. Gene's arms tighten ever so slightly around me as I start to cry. He waits for the film to finish, then turns slightly and brushes away my tears with his fingertips.

_Gene:_ Alex sighs and puts her arms round me. I lightly kiss her cheek and draw her closer.

I'm very conscious of the small box in my pocket. It feels like its burning.

_Pull yourself together_ I tell myself. _Just do it_.

"Alex?" I say hesitantly, gently extricating myself from her arms.

"Yes, Gene" she replies, still a little tearful.

I reach into my pocket. _It's now or never_ I think.

"I love you, Alexandra. An' I want to be with you forever." My mouth suddenly feels very dry. "Will you marry me?"

Fresh tears spring to Alex's eyes and she nods. "Yes" she breathes. "Yes, of course."

I slip the ring onto her finger. Then I sweep her into my arms and kiss her like there's no tomorrow.


	4. And So

**Here we go. The wedding is upon us. If I've written it right, you may feel a tear come to your eye!**

**Thank you very much to Jazzola for her wonderful beta-ing. And thank you to all the people who reviewed and favourited. Opening my inbox feels like getting a hug! xxx**

_1__st__ December 2002 – Gene is 32, Alex is 22_

_Alex: _Today's the day. I'm trying my best to stay calm, but so many things could go wrong. In my mind I can see us standing at the altar and then me vanishing, leaving Gene bereft.

I hear the doorbell ring and I head downstairs. "Please, God. Just let me have today," I pray.

_Gene: _I have to stay calm. I know that a million and one things could go wrong, but I mustn't think about it. In my mind I keep replaying a perfect scene, but at the last minute Alex disappears.

I hear Ray shouting at me, so I stumble out of the guestroom. "Please, God. Just give her today," I pray.

_9:00am_

_Alex: _2 hours left to go. I lost about 10 minutes earlier. I spent 3 hours pacing frantically around my old primary school, willing fate to send me back. I just hope it isn't an indicator of things to come.

I have several friends fussing around at the moment, trying to get everything organised. They have forbidden me from doing anything, saying I need to relax. I'm more grateful than they will ever know.

"Alex," Annie says abruptly, shaking me from my thoughts. "Shower. Now."

"Yes, ma'am," I reply, mock saluting.

I hurry back up the stairs to the bathroom. Once I'm under the stream of water I feel more relaxed. The tension goes from my muscles and I breathe more easily.

"It'll be ok, Alex," I say to myself. "Just stay calm."

_10:00am_

_Gene: _One hour to go. I'm stood in front of a mirror in Ray's flat, surveying myself in my suit. Any other time I'd feel a right nonce for caring, but this is for Alex.

I think back to when she first met me in real time. I hadn't seen her for 2 years, and she turned my world around. This sweet, gorgeous girl just walked into my life and changed the way I thought about everything.

"Gene," Ray shouts to me, shaking my thoughts away. "We'd best get goin'. Don't wanna be late."

_11:10am_

_Alex: _This is it. It's like a dream. Every detail is how I have always wanted it to be. My dress is long and flowy. White of course. And with perhaps a little too much cleavage, just the way Gene likes it.

I take a deep breath and stride into the church.

And there he is. Gene. My eyes drink in his features. His bright blue eyes, soft blond hair. His stomach, just round enough to be adorable. He looks amazing in his suit. Classic black with a white shirt. He probably thinks he looks a nonce, but for me it's perfect.

I smile, thinking back to the first time I met him. He rescued me from those drunk perverts. My Gene Genie. My protector.

When I reach him he takes my hand and smiles. "You're perfect," we whisper simultaneously.

It begins.

_Later_

_Gene: _And so we are married.

We are cuddled up at a table in Luigi's, listening to Ray finish his speech.

"So, a toast," he declares, swaying drunkenly. "To the Guv an' 'is posh bird."

Everyone laughs and raises their glasses. "To Gene and Alex," they chorus.

"Cheers, Raymondo," I grunt, getting to my feet. I take Alex's hand and gently massage the back with my thumb. "I just wanna say a few words. First, thank you all for coming. It wouldn't 'ave been the same without yer. Thanks, Luigi, fer keepin' us in booze. And thank you, Alex. Just for being you."

She stands up, winds her arms around my neck and kisses me very softly and sweetly. It feels like hours before we break apart.

"Thank you, Gene," she murmurs. "I love you."

_Alex: _Gene leads me away from the table as our song starts to play. It's one of my favourites – Only You by Yazoo.

Gene takes my right hand in his left and puts his other hand on my waist. I rest my head on his shoulder as we gently sway.

"Alex Hunt," he murmurs. "Beautiful name."

I giggle slightly and mumble into his neck "Certainly is, Mr Hunt."

He kisses my forehead softly. It seems as though there is no one in the world but us.

The song carries on and we keep swaying. Almost before I know it the end is near. I lift my head to look into Gene's eyes. The second I do, I'm lost. I start to cry.

And the only man I've ever wanted is here to kiss it better.

_That night_

_Gene: _I feel as though I am floating on a cushion of happiness. I'm lying in my bed with my wife nestled in my arms.

My wife. I'd never have imagined that such an amazing woman as Alex would ever marry someone like me. But here we are.

And she is divine.


End file.
